Mobile payment allows a user to pay for goods or services using a mobile terminal (e.g., a mobile phone or other portable electronic device). After physical credit card and online payment methods, mobile payment has become a preferred new payment method. With the development of mobile terminals and mobile e-commerce, more users are paying for services via their mobile terminals. However, mobile payment involves the interaction and/or transmission of private user information and property. Thus, security problems such as attacks from malicious software leading to the leak and/or loss of private user information and property are a prime concern.